In conventional iron-type club heads, score lines in the strike face are generally used to improve the trajectory of a golf shot. Foreign matter, e.g., sand, water, and organic material, typically introduced into the score lines at ball impact, adversely affects shot accuracy. Ordinarily, score lines receive a roughening treatment during the manufacturing process, which increases their propensity for retaining foreign matter. Since the accumulation of foreign matter decreases the functionality of the score lines, the golfer is required to frequently clean the score lines to maintain their effectiveness. Lack of frequent cleaning of the score lines not only may have an adverse effect on club performance, but also may contribute to the excessive wear of the score lines.
Moreover, the roughening treatment generally produces score lines having a dull, lusterless appearance, making the score lines appear smaller. Since smaller score lines are associated with decreased spin at ball impact, the dull appearance of the score lines may reduce player confidence in the equipment.